Family First
by emmylou12
Summary: Arizona is faced with the potential loss of her sister in law, how will this effect her life in Seattle and with Callie.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Arizona was exhausted, she had just worked an 18-hour shift and two of her emergency kids didn't make it. There was an accident on the highway and 10 cars were involved with 6 deaths, it was not a great day at Seattle Grace today. All she wanted to do was go home to her and Callie's apartment, crawl into bed with her girlfriend and sleep it all away. But that was not going to happen for a while; Callie was going to be stuck at the hospital for hours more. Car crashes equal a lot of broken bones and Callie was the best so she was in for an even longer night.

Putting the keys in the door she heard the door behind her open and Lexi come stumbling out and almost running right into Arizona.

"Oh! Hi Arizona! Ugh you are just getting home now?"

" hey Lexi, yea bad accident on the highway, ten cars, its been a LONG day. You heading in?"

"Yea, I was on for 32 hours last shift so the chief ordered me home for some rest and now I'm good as new!"

Arizona gave a small laugh and smiled at the young girls energy "Well, I'm sure everyone at the hospital will be happy to have some well rested help. I'll see you tomorrow"

"See ya! Bye Arizona, get some sleep" and Lexi was off into the elevator

As Arizona was entering the apartment she got a text from Callie.

 _'hey babe, I just got out of surgery, Alex said you went home. I'll prob be a few more hours- warm up a spot for me ;) gotta run into another surgery LOVE YOU"_

 _'just got home. Make sure you get something to eat Calliope and some rest! I'm going to crash see you soon and I love you too xoxo'_

Walking into the bedroom Arizona checks her voicemails. She has one from Jenny, her sister-in-law. Ever since Arizona's Brother, Tim, was killed overseas two years ago she has made an extra effort to stay in touch with Jenny. They always got a long really well but living so far away didn't make it easy to connect all the time. Arizona was happy that Jenny decided to stay closer to the Robbins in Boston, Jenny was an only child of a single mom who had passed away years ago from Breast Cancer. Tim and Jenny had a little girl, Emma, she had just turned three last month and it was comforting to know that the little girl had her grandparents close and the Jenny had the help she needed with Tim being gone.

Arizona listened to Jenny's Voice Mail: _'Hey Zona, it's Jenny. I'm sure you are off saving lives! I wanted to just call to catch up and talk to you about something- no rush to call me back just when you get a minute.'_ In the background a small voice called _'HI AUNT ZONA! I MISS YOU!'_ Arizona laughed at her niece and heard Jenny laughing as well then said _'yes we miss you and love you! Talk to you soon bye! Oh and call your mom she hasn't talked to you in three days and she is driving me nuts! Okay bye!'_

Arizona laughed again at her sister in law and niece- she missed them. It was the hardest part about moving away and not being there all the time to see Emma grow up. They tried to skype at least once a week and Arizona went to visit as much as she could. She groaned seeing the 5 missed calls and 3 voice mails from her Mom- she didn't listen to them. She new what they would say. _its me mom, you haven't called, I worry Arizona. CALL YOUR MOTHER!_ She deleted them all and sent her mom a quick text.

' _Hey mom- just got off a 20 hour shift- I need to sleep. I'll call you in the morning I promise. Love you'_ so she lied a little bit what's 2 more hours… not 10 seconds later her phone buzzed

 _'you better young lady. Sleep well dear. I love you too'_

Arizona decided to take a quick shower before getting into bed, after she was done she wrapped herself in she short silk rope and crawled into bed. She was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

Three hours later Callie and Mark were riding the elevator up to their floor in silence, both too tired to say a word. Once the doors opened they walked out to their respective apartments grunting goodbye and see ya laters as they stumbled in their homes. Callie walked straight to the bedroom taking off clothes as she went, by the time she got to the door she was wiggling her hips out of the jeans they were trapped in. Kicking them to the side she smiled seeing her girlfriend sound asleep in their bed, she would never get tired of this sight. Reaching behind herself to remover her bra she crawled into bed behind Arizona clad in panties and a t-shirt. Callie slowly and gently slid her body close to Arizona's, slipped an arm around the blonde's waist, and gave a small tug to move their bodies together. Front to back. Feeling the warmth of another body, the smell of Callie and lips resting at her neck Arizona woke with a soft moan.

"mmmmm hey baby"

kissing Arizona's neck "you smell so good" feeling the silk under her hand Callie roamed a little bit realizing that Arizona was wearing her robe and nothing else was almost enough to keep her from falling asleep for the next 8 hours. "are you naked under here?"

"too tired for clothes"

"mmm you're too sexy and I'm too exhausted but when I get some rest I'm going to do something about all this sexiness in my bed"

"our bed Calliope" turning in Callie's arms and cuddling into her Arizona leaned up to kiss her girlfriend.

Returning her kiss "our bed" kiss "go back to sleep babe" kiss

Already slipping back into dreamland "kay"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The next morning Callie woke ready to made good on her promise to 'deal' with all the sexiness in her bed. With her body still wrapped up in her girlfriends just like they had fallen asleep the night before Callie's front pressed into Arizona's back. Callie couldn't help but to react to her blonde beauty. Just the smell of Arizona turned her on, sometimes it was a little annoying depending on where they were but Callie loved that there was rarely a time that Arizona would turn her down. If Callie wanted to touch her girlfriend then she was allowed, no questions asked, and so she did.

Brushing some blonde hair away from Arizona's face the brunette started placing light kisses down her cheeks, along her jaw, to her chin, up to those perfect pink lips. With a small tug at the pink bottom lip Arizona made a small whimper letting Callie know she was starting to wake. Callie smiled and continues trailing kisses down ivory neck, collarbone to her chest all the while the brunettes hands where roaming along the barley-clad body. Deciding that there was no longer a need for the silk to be in her way, Callie untied the knot at the blonde's waist and pushed the offending robe open to revel the beauty underneath. Arizona was awake enough to know exactly what Callie was doing, she was enjoying the lazy, sexy wake up call and didn't want to get in Callie's way but when she felt the cold rush to her warm body with the lost of her robe she couldn't help but make herself known. With a lite gasp "Calliope! Cold!"

"Oh I just thought you were happy to see me love"

Opening her eyes and giggling, "I'm always happy to see you babe" pulling Callie's body on top of her own "come here and warm me up"

"mmm, my pleasure" Callie rolled her body so she was covering most of the blondes and leaned down for a proper good morning kiss. After a few minutes of lazy morning make out session Callie pulled back and looked into Arizona's eyes. "Good morning, how did you sleep?"

"Morning, perfectly once you got home. I always wake up looking for you when your not here, I hate it"

"I know I have the same problem."

Laughing "No you don't- you could be on a boat in the middle of a storm, with a baby screaming in your ear and a toddler poking you and would still not wake up"

"haha that's not true! I hate sleeping without you. I miss you creeping over to my side to put your cold toes under my legs and your adorable nose in my neck. Also we don't have to worry about babies, thank god, we can do this whenever we want" and reached her lips back down to Arizona's neck, just behind her ear

"mhm, it's okay if you can sleep without me as long as you keep waking me up like this I'm happy. Now bring those gorgeous lips back up here." Arizona tangled her fingers in dark hair and pulled a smirking Callie back to her. Their lips met in a passionate battle. Arizona pulled at the hem of Callie's shirt and lifted over her head, while their kiss was broken Callie took the opportunity to push the rest of the silk robe off of the blonde rendering her completely naked.

"I like you in this best" giving a sexy smirk while checking out her girlfriend.

"well that's good because I think this is your best look as well Calliope"

Callie started making her way down Arizona's body placing wet soft kisses as she went, stopping at her breasts for a few minutes to worship the perfect mounds, once she was satisfied with her work she moved further down the blondes stomach just as she was about to reposition herself between her girls legs Arizona placed her hands on Callie's cheeks. "Babe stay up here, I missed you yesterday I want to kiss you and look at your face, I missed this face"

Callie smiled, moving back up and kissing Arizona on the lips- slipping her tongue into pink lips while her right hand found a hot hot center. Gliding her fingers thru Arizona's folds and receiving a moan in return. "oh god. mmm baby that feels good." When one finger enters her "oh" and another "yes baby" slowly two fingers are moving in and out of her center and her hips join in on the rhythm "oh god – that feels amazing- don't stop Cal don't stop" moving faster and harder Arizona is quickly getting close to climax " Oh fuck yes yes yes right there baby. I'm going to cum don't stop" with 2 more hard thrusts "Oh fuck me yesssss oh god fuck" and Arizona is pushed over the edge. Waiting for Arizona's body to relax Callie slowly removes her fingers from inside the blonde, making Arizona whimper and pout "I hate that part"

A confused Callie asks "What part?"

"the done part and you aren't inside of me anymore"

laughing at her very sappy girlfriend "oh babe you are mushy this morning"

"I just don't like when we don't see each other a lot and I feel like I saw you for an hour all week"

"well that's not true- we had lunch together almost every day this week"

"I know but that was with everyone else and we were on opposite schedules- I just don't like it. It doesn't make me a very happy person"

"it makes you a very pouty person, a very cute pouty person" kiss "well we both have a day off today so what do you say to some coffee and pancakes?" Starting to roll of Arizona and get out of bed.

"Hey not so fast Calliope" grabbing her hips and rolling them so Arizona is now on top "what didn't you hear about me not being able to get my hands on you all week? Pancakes can wait- I'd like to have some of you first"

"well that's certainly on the menu"

Arizona worked her way down the Latinas body and returned the wake up call.

Later that morning the women are sitting at the Breakfast bar eating pancakes and sipping their coffee. Arizona is reading the paper and Callie is enjoying the view.

"What do you want to do today babe?"

"hmm… I need to call my mom and Jenny. They have both been calling- well mostly my mom. But that's all I need to do- maybe we can go down to the market, walk around a bit and get something to make for dinner? We haven't done that in a while and it looks like it's going to be a nice day."

"that sounds perfect- I'm going to jump in the shower and throw a load of laundry in while you make your calls. Leave in an hour?"

"okay. Oh can you make sure my purple hoodie gets washed?"

"you mean MY purple hoodie?"

Smiling "You said I could have it! I love it and you said"

Laughing at her child like girlfriend "you right I did. And I love you" placing a soft kiss on pink lips before heading into the bedroom.

Arizona first calls her mom, knowing that she is probably sitting by the phone waiting for her daughter. They chatted and caught up on each other's weeks for a while and then her mom asked "so have you talked to Jenny this week?"

"no, I was going to try and Skype with her and Emma after I talked to you. Why? Is everything okay?

"Ok good- make sure you call her"

"Mom- what's wrong?"

"You should just talk to Jenny about it dear- I don't want to tell you her business"

"Well now you are freaking me out"

"Just call her dear and then you will know"

"ok okay- well then I'm going to do that now because you have me all worried. I'll call you later this week and tell Dad hi for me"

"okay love – I will and say HI to Callie for us too. I love you Arizona"

"love you too mom. Bye"

Arizona sent a text to Jenny to see if she could Skype. Getting a quick rely that she and Emma were home and ready Arizona opened the computer and called.

Seeing Jenny's Face appear

" HI Jenny! I'm sorry I kept missing you this week- it was crazy. Callie and I barely even saw each other"

"It's okay – I know you are a busy girl. How is Callie?"

"She is good- we both have the day off today so she is doing some laundry and then we are going to go down to the market for a little while and get some sunshine!"

"That sounds nice!" "ANUT ZONA!" Emma comes running into view

"HI munchkin! Oh my I love your dress!"

"thanks! Gama got me it. I miss you when are you coming home?"

"oh I miss you too sweetie. I'm not sure when I'll be there next but I'll try and plan a trip really soon okay"

"kay" Emma went on to ramble away about all kinds of things to her Aunt and Arizona delighted in their little chat. After a few minutes Jenny stepped in

"Emma love, I need to talk to Aunt Zona about grown up stuff. Why don't you go finish up your movie and we can go to the park after okay?"

"okay – bye Aunt Zona! Love you miss you!"

"love you miss you munchkin. Be a good girl for your mommy"

"I will!" running back into her play room

"Gosh – she is getting so big and has a ton of energy. I don't know how you do it Jenny"

"haha tell me about it. But she is such a good kid. I'm so luck to have her. Actually I wanted to talk to you about Emma… "

"okay- is she okay? Is she sick?"

"no no! she is perfect. Umm, it's um it's me actually."

"what do you mean? "

" Well remember a few months ago when my gyno sent me to get some extra tests because some of my levels were off?" Arizona nodded her head "well I went and those tests didn't really tell them what was going on so they sent me for a few more… and well long story short. I'm sick Arizona"

"What kind of sick?"

"I have uterine cancer. And it's not great – its progressed really quickly"

"Jesus Jenny. I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me sooner! I could have come back and gone with you to the doctor. Make sure they are taking all the right steps. In fact I still can. Okay here is what you are going to do- call your doctor right now and tell them to send me everything- I want to see all your scans and labs. I'm going to look them over and have some of my friends take a look. Jenny we will fight this- people survive this everyday. And you have an advantage- your sister is a doctor. This is what I do everyday. We will…"

cutting her off "Arizona. I've been to the best doctors for this kind of cancer. They have looked and looked and took test after test. And I know what my options are- I can have chemo and radiation but at this stage they are not sure it will help too much and it will make me so sick that I don't even think it is worth it. I don't want Emma to remember me like that."

"Jenny- you have to fight! I have seen miracles. I've seen people come back from the impossible. Emma needs you- Look just send me the scans okay. Let me see them and maybe there is something your doctors are not seeing. Jenny, the thing they don't always stay to the patient is that you have fight for yourself way harder then your doctors sometimes. We see a lot of cases everyday and sometimes we miss something you need to keep looking for the answer. there is an answer and I'm going to help you find it okay." Jenny doesn't say anything "OKAY?!"

"okay. okay"

"you'll send me the scans?"

"yes- ill call the office today."

"okay- I'm going to talk to my boss tomorrow and get some time off and come down and there and we are going to sit down and figure this out together."

"Arizona you don't have to do that- I can.."

cutting her off "That wasn't a question Jenny. I'm coming. You are my sister and I'm going to be there every step of the way until you are better okay? " trying to lighten the mood "besides if I didn't Tim would find a way to come back and beat the crap out of me"

laughing "okay"

They girls wrap up their conversation with details of doctors and visits and appointments. When they hung up Arizona closed her laptop and put her head in her hands-tear immediately coming to her eyes. She was strong on the phone, confident. She needed Jenny to fight but truth is she is terrified. Callie came walking in the apartment from the laundry room in the building.

"hey baby you about ready to.." seeing Arizona with her head in her hands. "babe? What's wrong?" Walking over to Arizona and kneeling in front on her. "Arizona? What is it? You are scaring me?" She pulls Arizona's hands away from her face and sees the tears. Looking into Callie's eyes Arizona throws herself around her girlfriend and looses it. Callie just wraps Arizona up in her arms, rubbing her hand up and down her back to try and calm her while whispering soft calming words of comfort. After a few minutes Arizona's cries soften and she pulls away slightly to wipe her face of tears. "babe, can you tell me what happened? Is everything okay with your parents?"

"Its um its Jenny. She has cancer and it its bad Callie. Her doctors don't seem very optimistic I can't I just… Callie she doesn't want to flight. She doesn't want the chemo! Is she crazy! Emma needs her- she is all that little girl has left. What happens to Emma if Jenny dies!" Loosing it again. Callie takes her back into her arms.

"Oh baby. I'm so so sorry. Hey look at me." Taking Arizona's face in her hands she brushes away the tears as they fall. " Jenny might not what to flight right now but you are going to help her. WE are going to help her- I'm sure she is overwhelmed and scared as she should be but she has you and she has me. You are an amazing doctor and you save lives everyday so you'll help her and I'll help you and we will figure this out okay" Arizona takes a long shuttered breath and nods her head.

In a small voice "okay thank you Calliope. I'm going to talk to the Chef tomorrow and ask for a small leave. I think I need to go to Boston and be there with her. Help her make a plan"

"That sounds good. Do you want me to come with you?"

"no no its okay. I'll go and wrap my head around all this. Your right she is probably just overwhelmed and scared. She's all alone and she has Emma full time. Of course she doesn't know what to do- it's probably not as bad as she said. Right?"

"Right. Is she going to send you her file? We can have everyone here look too. I'll make sure of it while you are there. "

"Thank you" Kissing Callie "thank you"

"Hey no reason to thank me baby. I've you and you've got me- that's how this goes right"

with a small smile "right"

"Do you want to just stay home today? We can just hang here and order in?"

"no lets go out- if I sit here all day ill go crazy overthinking. And I want to spend the day with you since I don't know how long I'll be in Boston for yet. Let me just wash up and change real quick and then I'm good." Kissing Callie before making her way back into the bedroom to freshen up.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Arizona is sitting on the plane staring out the window while they get closer to Logan International Airport, she can just barley make out the city below her. It's a familiar place, where she spent her last two years of high school, college, med school, once her father retired from the Marines the family settled in Massachusetts in a suburb just outside of Boston. Arizona liked here, her parents were happy and they had some other family on the east coast so they weren't all alone over here. Moving away to Seattle and away from her family was not an easy call for the young Doctor but when she was offered the Head of Peds position she just couldn't turn it down. She tries to make it back a few times a year but it had been the longest break between visits. Arizona could admit that it was probably because there was now more of a reason to not run off to Boston every break she got, and that reason was her Calliope. She smiled at the thought, she never expected to move across the country and meet the women of her dreams but she did, Callie was her world now and she was SO happy. While daydreaming about her amazing girlfriend Arizona doesn't even notice that they are landing until she feel the thud of the plane hitting the ground. Once the flight attendant announced that they are able to turn on their phones again Arizona sent out a few texts

 _'hi babe- just landed. Have a good day and I'll call you tonight. Love you'_ to Callie

 _'Just landed! I'll meet you out front'_ to her mom

Once Arizona got off the plane and grabbed her luggage she went out to the pick up area looking for her Mom, looking around she heard

"Arizona dear! Over here!" Arizona turned around to see her Mom standing outside the car waving her hands around at her. She gave a small laugh and waved back at the older blonde women to let her know she saw her. As she got closer to the car her Dad get out of the car too and came around to greet his daughter. A round of hugs and I missed you was shared before the all got into the car and drove off.

"Have you been going to her appointments with her mom?"

"No, she didn't even really tell me what was going on until she had been to all the doctors. I watched Emma most of the time when she needed to go. But we have talked about it now, I don't know Arizona it doesn't look good and I just "

Cutting her off " MOM! Why didn't you call me the moment you knew something! I can help I'm a DOCTOR!"

"Arizona- don't yell at your mother. It was not her business to tell." Her dad quickly responded

"I wanted to dear, I kept saying to Jenny that we should call you, that you might be able to at lest help her understand everything the doctors were saying but she wanted to wait until she got all the results."

Arizona sighed "Well lets just get one thing clear- if either of you are having a problem and don't tell me until this point I'm going to loose it! Its hard enough being so far away from you, I can't not know when something is going on"

"Don't worry dear we are in perfectly good health"

"good" Arizona slumped back in her seat.

"Do you want to go straight to Jenny's or would you like to get something to eat first?"

"Can we going to Jenny's? I want to go thru all this with her- maybe you guys can take Emma to lunch so we can have some time?"

"Okay sounds like a plan" Barbara reached her hand back behind the seat to her daughter and just like when she was a kid Arizona took the offered hand and held on until they pulled up to Jenny and Emma's house.

Arizona was barely out of the car when Emma came running full speed out of the house

"AUNT ZONA AUNT ZONA! YOU HERE!" she jumped right into the open arms of her aunt and held on tight

"HI Munchkin! Gosh you are getting so big!"

"I three Aunt Zona! Member you called me on my birftdday and you sent me presents!"

"I do remember!"

Pulling back slightly Emma placed her little hands on Arizona's cheeks "How did you get here so fast I just saw you on the puter yederday"

Giggling at how cute her niece was "I flew on an airplane! They go super fast"

"Mommy said that we can go on an airoplane to come visit you but we didn't come yet cuz airoplanes are spenive"

"they are, but now I'm here to see you so you don't have to come to me!"

"are you going to stay forever this time?"

"not forever, I have to go back to work in Seattle but I'll be here for a few days and we can play a lot!"

"kay"

"okay- lets get inside and say Hi to your mommy"

Putting Emma down. The little girl grabbed her Aunts hand and puled her into the house. Entering the door "MOMMY! ANUT ZONA IS HERE! LOOK!"

Jenny came around from the kitchen "I see love!" She smiled at her sister in law and walked over to greet her. Arizona pulled her into a hug and held on.

"You didn't have to run here so fast Zona"

"I wanted to. I needed to." Pulling back and but keeping her hands on Jenny's shoulders "How are you doing?" Jenny gave her a small half smile and shrugged her shoulders and Arizona pulled her back into a hug. After a few moments they pulled apart and Arizona turned to her Niece. "Emma how would you like to go out for a special lunch with Grandma and Grandpa?"

"and you?" the young blue eyes looked up at her

"not me this time. Your mommy and I need to have to grown up chats and they will be super boring. Lunch with Grandma and Grandpa will be A LOT more fun."

"But but but I wanna stay with you! You said we can play!"

Arizona knelt down "I know and we will, I'm even going to stay here with you and your Mommy so we can play lots but right now we need to have a big people conversation and we need you to keep Grandma and Grandpa company- Can you do that for me? "

Giving her a small pout "ok but we play when I get back!?"

"Promise!"

Emma and the older Robbins went off to lunch while Jenny and Arizona sat down at the kitchen table. Arizona looked over all the files, scans, and lab results she asked question after questions to her sister in law and even called some of her doctors to get more info. Then she made some calls to her colleagues in Seattle to get their opinion on Jenny's case. It wasn't good but there were things they could try, Arizona just had to get Jenny to flight and it wasn't going well….

"I just don't get it Jenny! There IS a chance that you can beat this!"

"a SMALL chance – 5%, 10% at best! Those are not good odds Zona"

"But they are not ZERO! Jenny look- I know that when the doctor tells you 5% chance you hear 95% of no chance and that number seems crazy more likely to happen. But that is out of thousands of cases every year. 5% is a lot of people. I've treated kids with less of a chance then that and they are alive and healthy and going to live a long life. But they only get to do that because they fought."

Jenny dropped her head down as tears started to fall from her eyes, Arizona stops seeing Jenny breaking down. She sits in the chair next to her and moves it so she it right in front of a crying Jenny. Arizona places her hands on Jenny's arms and takes hold of her hands.

"I'm so sorry this is happening Jenny and I don't want to get you more upset then you already are but I need you to see that there are options. If you still decided that you don't want any treatment I will respect that but I can't not explain this to you and show you that there is a way. It might not work but it's a chance"

Jenny looked up and wiped her tears away "I know you are just looking out for me and trying to protect me and Emma, I know that. You have always been so amazing to me, welcoming me into your family and even when we lost Tim I thought I might loose you all but the opposite happened. Arizona, you and your parents have been my lifeline and I can't thank you enough for that. But I DO know what the risks are, what the options are. I've done this before with my mom, I may have been young when she got sick but I was there, every doctor's appointment, every chemo, every surgery. Arizona she suffered so much her last years on this earth and I don't want that. I don't want Emma to remember me like that. "

They both have tears running down there face at this point.

"I love you Jenny, you are my sister and I don't want to loose you when I feel like I can help! Can you try for a little while? For me? For Emma? For Tim? Just six months that is all my asking for and if it is not working and you want to stop we stop no questions asked."

"You are not going to give up are you?"

"nope"

"Ugh! You are so much like your brother sometimes I could just punch you!"

"Well that wouldn't be a nice thing to do to a lady that is trying to save your life!"

They laugh for a few moments and finally Jenny sighs and looks up at the Blonde

"6 months. That's it"

Arizona gives her a huge smile "6 months. Promise." Jenny nods her head in agreement and Arizona squeal and pulls her into a hug.

About a half an hour later Barbara, Daniel and Emma came home and Emma spent the rest of her day glued to her Aunts side which Arizona didn't mind a bit. Later that night after her parents had gone home, Emma was tucked into bed and Jenny had also retired to bed Arizona finally had a moment to touch base with Callie. Texting her to be sure she wouldn't wake her with the time change.

 _'still awake?'_ a few moments later and her phone was ringing. Smiling at the image of her girlfriend coming up on the screen Arizona answered the call

"Hi Babe, why are you still up?"

"I was waiting for you to call"

"awe you're sweet, you didn't have to do that"

"I know but I wanted to hear how your day went. So tell me, how is Jenny doing?"

"She is okay- when I got here she was basically refusing to get treatment but I convinced her to try for 6 months. It's not ideal but I'll take it. I just feel like she can beat this, she has too. I mean is there really no such thing as karma! Jenny is an amazing person who has just been dealt such a shitty hand at every turn. Its just not fair!" Arizona rambled

"I know its not babe, it never is. But that's great that you got her to try! That's the first step, and hopefully her body will start responding quickly and she will have some hope."

"yea, I hope so- she doesn't seem convinced it is going to work. I need to her to really fight! I think I'm going to stay here a few more days then planned and go with her to get her treatment plan worked out. I don't want to leave her to do that alone"

"That sounds like a good idea, I'm sure she would love your help and you'll be able to make sure the doctors she has are the best."

"I just need to help her Calliope. She needs to be okay" Callie could hear the tears starting to swell in Arizona's eyes even over the phone

"I know you do baby and you are doing an amazing job of helping her already. Just keep doing what you are doing- she needs love and support more then anything right now"

"yea"

"Do you want me to talk to the Chief for you- about getting more days off?"

"no its okay. I'm going to call him tomorrow anyway, I want to ask his option on some things. He used to work with one of Jenny's Doctors and I want to ask him about her. But thank you"

"is there anything I can do for you?"

"You're doing it. Just this, knowing you are there for me is all I need. I love you"

"I love you too Arizona. Now tell me how that adorable niece of yours is?!"

Arizona smiled thinking about little Emma "she is awesome! Callie she is just the sweetest, smartest, cutest, bestest kid ever!"

Callie laughed at her girlfriend's excitement over the little blonde "well you might be a little biased but I'm glad you are having a good time with her. I kinda can't wait to finally meet that mimi Arizona"

"hmmm I want you to meet them all too. Soon, maybe you can come with me one time when I come back to check on Jenny. I'm sure I'll be making more frequent trips back here."

"you say the word and I'm there babe"

"I know. You're the bestest, pettiest girlfriend ever"

"you know it!"

"and so modest! All my favorite qualities in a lady"

Arizona and Callie spent the a few more minutes chatting before both going to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Arizona spent the next few days going to doctor appointments with Jenny to nail down her treatment plan and spending as much time as possible with her family. It was now Sunday afternoon and Arizona would be flying back to Seattle the next morning with plans to return again in two weeks. She had taken Emma to the park to give Jenny a little break.

They had played on the swing set for awhile and Emma wanted to walk over the pond to see the fish and ducks so they were walking hand in hand over the pond when Emma looked up at her Aunt to ask "Aunt Zona?"

"Yes sweetie"

"Does mommy have a booboo?" Arizona stopped for a moment and looked down and the little blonde

"What do you mean?"

"She goes to the doctor a lot and I only go to the doctor when I have a booboo. So does she have one?" Arizona steered them over the a bench on the side of the path to sit down and have a little talk, Emma quickly climbed up in to her lap and looked up at her

"She does have booboo, but it's a little different then the ones that you get. She has a booboo on the inside and so the Doctors are trying to help make her better, that's why she has to go see them a lot."

"are you are gonna to make her all better? You are a doctor"

"I am, but I'm not kind of doctor that can help your mommy. But I'm going to be there with her, and help her figure out the best way to get make her better."

"is she going to die?" It was hard for Arizona to hear that come out of the little girls mouth, she was only 3 and those were words that Arizona hadn't yet even uttered in relation to her sister in laws situation. But she knew that Emma knew that her Daddy, Tim, had died and Arizona was use to bluntness of children. She actually found it a bit refreshing at times…. This was not one of those times.

"The doctors are going to do everything they can to help her so she doesn't die."

"Can I help?" Arizona smiled that the sweetness

"You can! You can be extra good for your Mommy and give her lots of hugs and kisses and tell her you love her everyday! Can you do that?"

"yep! I can do that! Cuz I don't want her to die"

"Me neither- how about we go see those fishes!"

Jumping down from Arizona's lap Emma ran ahead to the pond "yes! Come Aunt Zona! Run! They are over here!"

Later that night after Emma had gone to sleep, Arizona and Jenny were in the living room talking about the next two weeks and what the treatments would be like for Jenny. Arizona was trying to give it to her straight but also giving her a pep talk.

"And I mean it Jenny, if you need me, or its getting too hard with Emma, or or anything! You call me and I'll be here."

"Arizona – you have a job! You have to be in Seattle to save all of those kids you can't be babysitting me all the time"

"YOU are family, my sister, if you need me here I'm here. Okay!"

"okay okay" a few minutes of silence pasted between the two women, finally Jenny looked over at Arizona "Arizona" the turned her head and looked at her sister "thank you"

"you don't need…"

"I do! I do need to thank you- I don't know what is going to happen but this feels better to fight and I wouldn't have done that without you coming here and kicking my ass so thank you." Arizona smiled and reached over to take Jenny's hand

"You are welcome. I'm always up for a good ass kicking. And I'll be here to keep kicking your ass so be prepared"

"oh great!" they shared a small laugh together "I need to ask you one more thing before you leave tomorrow, and I'm sorry I didn't do it sooner. I tried to a few times and I just keep chickening out and now you are leaving tomorrow so I just need to"

"Gosh you really are a Robbins! You are rambling Jenny"

laughing "I guess so. Um okay well. You know I don't have any family, well family that is worth a damn, and Tim and I never made a will before he passed and well I think I need to make one. For Emma. And I know that you have never really expressed that you want to have kids and that you have this amazing career and a girlfriend that you love and you are going to continue to do amazing things and I don't want me or Emma to ever get in the way of that but I um well…" at this point tears were welling in both women's eyes

"Jenny. yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes if anything happens. I'll make sure she is okay"

"Really? Are you sure because I want you to be sure. Maybe you should talk to Callie first and get back to me because I know this is not in your plan and this isn't so much of a hypothetical here Arizona. I'm sick and there is a real chance"

"I know what I'm saying yes to. Jenny she is my niece, she's half of my brother and I love her and I love you and if something does happen then I'll step up. Plan or no plan."

"Okay. Thank you, I can't even began to tell you how relieved that makes me because she loves you so much and I can't burden your parents with this. They deserve to have their retirement and enjoy their life, I already feel like I ask them for too much"

"I know they love watching her when you need so don't worry about that. And we can talk about this more another time but you should call your lawyer tomorrow and tell him write it up. Let me know if I need to do anything okay"

"yes okay. I will." Jenny reached over and pulled Arizona into a strong hug "I love you sister"

"I love you too!"

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to Callie about this?"

"No I'll talk to her when I get home but my decision won't change no matter what she says"

"Okay. I'm going to get to some rest. See you in the morning"

"Yep- sleep tight"

That night while Arizona laid in bed she thought about the conversion she had with Jenny that night and the questions Emma had for her at the park and suddenly it all became very real. Jenny was sick, really sick and even though Arizona had gotten her to agree to get treatment there was still a big, no, huge possibility that she would not make it. If she dies then there is no one left to take care of Emma but her. She would have to be a mom to dead brothers kid. Oh god. Arizona never wanted to be a mom, she didn't think it was in the cards for her. And she was okay with that- she had an amazing career as a doctor making sure that other peoples kids were safe and sent home with their parents to live long healthy lives. But a kid of her own…. She never dreamed of that. Of course she loved Emma so much, she would do anything for that little girl but this never entered her mind before.

 _How had it not! ARIZONA! You are doctor you know what can happen here. How had Emma's future not come into play in your mind yet. And what about Callie? What if Callie didn't want this. Just the other night she was SO happy there was no baby in their lives. Does she even want kids? ARIZONA! YOU don't want kids!_

Arizona's mind was going a mile a minute about Jenny and Emma and Callie and everything that she couldn't take and did what Arizona does best in these situations… she shut it all down and refused to think about it until she really had to.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

When Arizona landed back in Seattle the only thing she wanted, needed, was her girlfriend. Callie had a surgery that she couldn't move so Teddy was picking Arizona up at the airport. Spotting Teddy over by the baggage claim Arizona walked over to her best friend.

"hey"

Teddy turned around "HEY! I thought you would come from over there" pointing to the exit

"yea I saw my bag coming down so I went around the other way to grab it"

Teddy pulled her into a hug "Welcome home! How was it?"

"ugh. It was a lot Teddy. I'm exhausted" Teddy was pretty up to speed on everything that was going on- she even reviewed Jenny's case herself.

"But Callie said you got her to agree to treatment, that's the first step Arizona."

"I know. And we worked out the plan with her doctors and they are all actually pretty good. Thank god or I wouldn't have been able to leave. I think I also scared the crap out of them- giving the whole I'm a doctor too and I'll come find you and kill if you fuck this up talk."

"oh god! I would not want to be on the other end of that. Well good make them work harder"

"I hope so. Thanks for picking me up by the way"

"of course! For you my friend! Anything! Also I wanna tell you about this guy I met…."

Laughing "of course you do! Well spill it Altman"

"okay so his name is Henry and he is SO CUTE!"

"cute? Really"

"and handsome and sweet and tall and smart and and"

"wow okay! More words Teddy. Words in full sentences"

The best friends chatted all the way to the hospital about Teddy's new guy and updating each other on the hospital gossip. Arizona thought about telling Teddy about the conversation she had with Jenny about Emma to gage her reaction but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth. Once they pulled into the hospital parking lot Teddy asked

"you sure you want to go in there- you are not working today you know"

"I know but I really just want to see Callie. I'll head home after I get to see her for a little bit"

"if I didn't love you two so much I would vomit"

"oh this from the girl that just spent 20 minutes telling me how _CUTE and sweet and and and whatever her new boyfriend is"_ mocking teddy

"Hey! He is not my boyfriend - we have been on two dates!"

"Yet Teds he is not your boyfriend yet! Now if you will excuses me I have a hot brunette to track down"

Arizona walked into the hospital stopping in the attending's lounge to drop her suitcase and then right down to the Ortho wing. Pausing at the nurse's desk she learned that Callie was still in surgery so she decided to go up to the gallery and watch. Once she walked into the gallery she saw Mark was there too, eating chips.

"yo Blondie! You're back!"

"I'm back" plopping in the seat next to him and stealing a chip. "Lexi down there too?"

"Yea- Cal let her scrub in because Derek got pissed at her for something and won't let her in on anything and she was losing her mind"

"yikes that's no fun. How's my girlfriend doing? Are they almost done?"

"she is being a rock star as always. You should have seen that guys leg when they started it was gross. "

"Gross Mark? You are a surgeon and the best word you can come up with is gross?"

"oh shut it. They should be done soon, 20 minutes tops"

just then Callie looked up and saw her blonde beauty sitting in the gallery- she gave a giant smile up to her. Arizona caught her eye and gave a wave and a wink down to Callie. 15 minutes later and Callie told Lexi to close up, looked up at her girlfriend and gave a head nod to the door, Arizona got the message and stood up to go meet Callie downstairs in the scrub room. "see ya Mark" "see ya!"

When Arizona entered the scrub room Callie was just drying her hands.

"hey"

"Hi! I didn't know you were going to come here I thought you would just go home" Callie barley got the words out of her mouth before Arizona had thrown her arms around the Brunettes shoulders and pulled her into a strong hug. Callie responded right away and wrapped her arms about her girlfriend's small waist pulling her closer and feeling Arizona burrow her face into the tan neck with a soft sigh and mumbling, "I missed you"

Callie smiled and placed a kiss to her temple "I missed you too" after a minute or two Arizona pulled back just enough to bring their lips together. Soon after they heard the door open and pulled away

"Oh hey! You're back! Thank god, because this one was going crazy" Lexi said as she entered the room and pointing at Callie

"hey! I was not! And how about a thank you for letting you scrub in on a surgery!"

laughing at the two women "its okay babe I was going crazy too- are you done for the day?"

"I am! Lets get out of here"

"yes please. Bye Lexi see you tomorrow!"

"BYE! Thank you Callie!"

"Yea yea"

Walking down the hall Callie noticed that Arizona had a firm grasp on her hand, not that holding hands was out of the norm for them but in the hospital Arizona liked to keep it pretty professional "Hey, you okay?"

"yea, I'm just tired. It was a long week."

"Okay well, I just need to update a few charts and then I'm all set. Meet you in the lobby in 20?"

"Okay" Callie went to move down another hall to the Nurses Station where her carts were but Arizona wasn't letting her hand go. Stopping and looking at the blonde who seemed in her own world

"Sweetie?"

"oh right sorry. You go. 20 mins. Lobby. Got it"

"are you sure you are okay?"

"yep! Just need a good nights sleep with my lady" Arizona flashed those dimples, leaned forward and gave Callie a quick peck on the lips before moving down the hall to the lounge for her bag.

The girls went home and Callie cooked them dinner while they caught up on all the things that had happened in the last week. Arizona was sitting on the counter picking at the food whenever she could while Callie told her all about the Derek, Lexi, Meredith, Mark drama she missed and about a few of her surgery's from the week. Arizona's mind was drifting in and out of the conversion; she was trying to decide if she should talk to Callie about Emma like Jenny said. But her fears kept stopping her… what if Callie didn't want kids? What if she didn't want Emma? What if it was just too soon in their relationship? In their lives? Catching the end of Callie's story about her last surgery Arizona pulls herself back into the present

"wow babe that's amazing! I can't believe he is going to walk again- that shouldn't be possible!"

"I know but I'm awesome!"

Giggling, "you are awesome." As Callie was passing her to get to the fridge Arizona reached out and grabbed her and pulled her to stand between her legs

"can I help you Dr. Robbins?"

"mmmmhmm you can" as she leaned in to slowly kiss those gorgeous lips before her and wrapped her legs around the brunette trapping her in place. They made out for a few minutes before Callie pulled back

"you know I was kind of in the middle of the last thing you asked for"

Arizona smiled "I know but I missed kissing you, a week is too long" kissing those lips again

"I missed kissing you too and after we eat I'm going to kiss you all over but you have to let me go so I can finish dinner"

pouting " I don't wanna" kissing Callie's neck

"Arizona, if you don't stop you are going to be hungry AND horny"

"ugh fine!" releasing Callie to finish dinner

"wow a week with a 3 year old and you get quite huffy and puffy my love"

"not true!" Callie kissed her girlfriends nose

"okay whatever you say" as Callie got back to finishing up the meal she noticed Arizona's mind wondering, she could always tell when something was bothering the blonde because she had the same confused face on and was off in another world. Looking over at her "are you sure everything is okay? I mean I know its not ok ok but you seem like you are hard in thought over there"

"it's okay as it can be"

"you can talk to me Arizona about anything you know that right?"

looking up at Callie and giving her a small smile "I know. "

Arizona moved the conversation to something lighter and they continued to tease each other and catch-up on all they missed thru dinner. After dinner Callie went to take a shower while Arizona cleaned up the table and kitchen. Finishing up cleaning she walked into the bedroom and heard the shower still on, deciding to join her girlfriend she stripped off all her clothes and walked into the bathroom where she just stopped and looked at the beautiful women in front of her. Arizona was overwhelmed with how lucky she was, Callie was gorgeous and loving and funny and smart and hers. Pulling her out of her daydream

"you know I can hear you come in the bathroom so you are just being a creeper standing there and watching"

"I'm allowed to creep on you"

"oh yea?"

"mmhmmm"

"well why don't you come in here with me Miss Creeper"

Arizona opened the glass door and stepped inside, walking up to Callie and wrapping her arms around the tan waist while placing soft kisses along her shoulders and back. "you are so beautiful" moving her hands over tanned stomach and up to her breasts Arizona filled her hands and began massaging and teasing the two mounds. Callie let out a moan and her head feel back to reveal a perfect neck. Arizona took the opportunity to take an ear lode into her mouth and suck, getting another moan from the brunette. "you know what I missed the most?"

"what"

"this. Touching you, kissing you, looking at you, making you moan like that"

Arizona's tongue moved over Callie's exposed neck and shoulders kissing, licking, nipping wherever she wanted.

"fuck baby, that feels so good" Callie reached behind her to get some contact with the blonde, finding her ass in her hands she grabbed and pulled the blonde closer. Arizona let out her own soft moan, she loved when Callie grabbed her ass. Deciding she needed her girlfriend now, Arizona moved her hands down to Callie's hips and turned her around, immediately kissing her on the lips as she turns and pushing Callie's back to the glass wall of the shower. Working her way down Callie's neck, to her collarbone, chest, breasts, stomach, kissing every inch of skin she found followed by her hands traveling down the tanned body. As she got lower the blonde knelt before her girlfriend taking one strong thigh and resting it over her shoulder Arizona wasted no time kissing up that thigh and straight into Callie's dripping core. With one long swipe of her tongue from her opening to clit Callie let out a cry while her hands moved to tangle in blonde locks "Oh Dios mío. usted es una diosa con la lengua" (Oh my God. you are a goddess with the tongue)

Arizona smirked while she continued to explore the women before her, after a few months of Callie switching over to Spanish in her most aroused states Arizona started asking questions, she wanted to know what her lover was saying in those moments so she would try and remember a word or two and later ask what they meant. Callie would blush hearing her girlfriend ask what _'Mierda' or 'fuerte'_ meant

 _'it means fuck and harder….'_

 _Smiling 'oh! Well I should have guessed that.' Kissing her girlfriend and then lingering over her lips 'did I do it?' Callie gave her a confused look 'fuck you harder when you asked?'_

 _Callie pulled Arizona's lips to hers again 'yes baby, you were perfect'_

 _'I'm going to learn all your dirty words Calliope'_

Being pulled back to the present by the bucking hips in front of her, Arizona moved one hand to try and steady those hips and the other down to tease Callie's entrance. Feeling Arizona's hand and needing to not be teased right now, it had been 7 long days since she had been touched like this, Callie groaned "favor de Arizona , no me tome el pelo, su pasado demasiado tiempo . Te necesito. Por favor"

"English baby"

"no teasing Arizona!"

looking up "oh right, burlan? Right?" excited that she was picking this up

"yes baby. Spanish lessons later" guiding the blonde head of hair back to where she needed her. Arizona didn't need to be told a third time, and slipped two fingers into drenched opening as far as she could and then a little more causing Callie to throw her head back and push her hips down into Arizona's hand "fuck" Continuing to pump in and out and filling her mouth with Callie's clit Arizona soon has her close to the edge and picks up the pace. Callie's hips are moving in time with Arizona, she has one hand in blonde locks to keep her there and the other flat on the glass wall to help keep her standing, when Callie feels the pace pick up she knows it will be any second now before she explodes "oh yess faster ba…." Arizona feels Callie loose all control, her body trembles, and the wetness pours from her, trying to prolong her pleasure Arizona gently slows her hand and lightens the pressure from her clit but doesn't completely stop, slowly Callie's body starts to calm down the grip on her hair is loosened, she gives a final soft lick and then looks up at the tall brunette. The hand that was on the wall is now loosely holding her breast, her head still resting on the glass wall, eyes closed, mouth slightly open while shallow breaths escape. Arizona rests her head on the thigh over her shoulder, fingers still inside and barely moving while she looks over the slight before her "god you are fucking sexy Calliope" Getting a smile and light sexy chuckle from Callie

opening her eyes and looking down at the blonde "so are you. I missed THAT"

"mmm" moving to stand up Callie's leg slips back down to the floor giving her some stability so Arizona can use her to help stand keeping those fingers buried she lightly kisses up the tan body till she gets to the those plump red lips. Callie takes her face into her hands and gives her a slow, lazy, sloppy kiss that only continues to turn the blonde on and given where her fingers still rest she starts to slowly move them again causing Callie to moan into the kiss and then pull away "what are you doing"

"making up for lost time" pulling out completing and then back again

"oh god"

"can you cum again" slowly pumping

"yeess, yea. Just. Oh god. just keep doing that" rocking her hips in time

"like this" curling her fingers to hit that spot she knows will do the trick

"oh god! yes that do that again" and so she did two more times and that was all it took for Callie to cum for the second time that night. Of course Arizona still didn't remove her fingers from the beauty before her, just kissed her neck, jaw, chest as Callie came back to life again. "hi"

"hi" kiss "you are amazing but you have to stop" feeling movement in her core again

pouting "why?"

"because I don't think I can stand anymore and you are insatiable"

"well that is your fault for being so hot and sexy and beautiful"

"flattery will get you no where Dr. Robbins"

"oh I disagree. Flattery got you in my bed the first time"

lightly pushing her girlfriend away "hey! That is not true!"

"um yes it is Callie."

"whatever. It's getting cold, can we move this to the bed please"

kissing her and slowly removing her fingers followed by a whimper from Callie at the loss "whatever you want love"

laughing "oh stop it, you are getting laid you don't need to sweet talk me babe"

Giggling as they left the shower and fell into bed. Callie made good on her promise, no sweet talk needed.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

After a few more rounds of making up for a week apart Arizona and Callie lay cuddled in bed, Callie is on her back with her arm wrapped around the smaller women lazily moving her hand over the small of her back, sometimes slipping farther down to her ass. Arizona is on her side, tucked into Callie, one leg snuggled between her lovers and an arm across her waist. They are both exhausted and ready to sleep, expect that Arizona's brain just wont stop. She wants to talk to Callie about what she agreed to with Jenny, to be Emma's guardian should something happen to Jenny, but she is so scared of what Callie will say. Not that Callie has ever said anything to lead her to believe it would be bad but this is HUGE and life changing and she loves her and Callie's life. She doesn't want it to change.

"I can hear you"

"hmmm?"

"you think so loudly Love. Please tell me what's going on up there"

"I just… I'm ummm I "

"Arizona. You can tell me. Anything, whatever it is you can talk to me. You are starting to freak me out"

turning to look up at the brunette "don't be freaked out. It's not a bad. I just um would you maybe come with me? In two weeks when I go back to Boston? I want you to meet my family and they really want to meet you and I know its not a great time because Jenny's stuff but I don't know when it is going to be a good time in the next few months and I just well I want you there with me. so will you come?"

Callie's face broke out into a giant smile. "of course I'll come, I would love to meet your family, well other then on Skype" kissing her "you don't have to be nervous to ask me that Arizona. I would do anything for you"

"I love you so so so much"

"I love you too. Lets get some sleep okay"

"okay" kiss " love you" kiss

The next two weeks went pretty quickly for the two Doctors. Arizona called Jenny everyday to check in on her and see how the treatments were going. She was struggling, the chemo was strong and it was taking its toll on her body, Barbara was staying over at the house a lot to help out with Emma and to make sure that Jenny was taken care of too. Arizona was anxious to get there and help out. It was stressing her out and everyone could see or feel it. She was not as patient as she normally is at work or at home- her interns seem to cry everyday and Callie was never really sure what mood she would be getting from hour to hour from her girlfriend. But they were trying to be calm and give the blonde some slack; they knew she had a lot on her mind. Callie and Arizona were leaving the next morning for Boston, Callie was nervous to meet the Robbins family, they had met on Skype but in person was a whole different thing. At the same time she was really happy to get Arizona to Boston because she didn't know if she could take much more of this version of Arizona. Walking into the lounge to change into her street clothes and be done for the day she sees that Arizona is in there too.

"Hi babe, You're done early! I was thinking we could go out for dinner or order in something since we still need to pack tonight I don't really feel like cooking. What do you think?"

"yea that's fine"

"okay. So eat in or go out?"

"whichever"

"lets eat in then, I can get some laundry done before we leave then too. Any thoughts on what you wanna have? "

snapping "I don't know Calliope! Can you just decide this one on your own!"

"HEY! What is your problem!?"

"I just I don't give a shit about what we eat okay!" Arizona moves to storm out of the room but Callie stops her by stepping in her way. Arizona doesn't look up at her

"Arizona. What's going on? Did I do something to piss you off? Did you have a bad day?"

"no I just want to go home. Can you just move?"

"no I can't just move. Look I know that you are stressed out and you have a lot on your mind but you can't talk to me like that! I didn't do anything! I'm trying to help."

"You don't KNOW anything Callie! Your sister isn't dying! Your sister doesn't have a three year old kid that has already lost her dad. Your parents aren't scared to death that they are watching another one of their kids die! YOU DON'T KNOW!" Arizona yelled and then completely lost it. Bringing her hands up to cover her face as the sobs and tears come out of her. Callie stood there in shock for a moment- she knew Arizona was having a hard time, that their family was suffering, Jenny was suffering but she had never expressed anything like this before and certainly not with such force. Arizona was not a yeller by nature. The door to the lounge opening snapped Callie back, she turn quickly to the door not even caring who it was "No. Out NOW" whoever it was knew not to question her and closed the door again. Callie turned back to a sobbing Arizona and moved to wrap her arms around the small women; she didn't stop her but fell into the embrace, crying even harder if that is possible. After a few minutes and Arizona's cries calmed a little bit Callie moved them over the bench and sat them down, not moving her arms from around the Blonde. Softly rubbing her hands up and down Arizona's back she tried to calm her and after a few minutes it seemed to be working.

"Sweetie, do you think you can sit here for a sec and I'll get changed and we can go home"

still crying lightly "Cal, I'm sorry I "

cutting her off "hey not right now" cupping her face to look into blue eyes "lets just get home and we can talk there okay"

nodding "okay. Thank you"

"one minute and I'll be ready. Why don't you splash some water on that face and we can go"

Arizona just did as her girlfriend said not saying another word. The two silently finished gathering their things, Callie wrap an arm around Arizona's waist and they walked home. Once they got there Arizona was a bit of a zombie- she dropped her bag, kicked off her shoes, walked over to the couch and curled up on her side. Callie watched her while she picked up the phone and placed a delivery dinner order at their favorite Chinese place. She grabbed two glasses of water from the kitchen walked over the quiet Blonde and sat on the coffee table in front of her while placing the water down too. Arizona had her eyes closed but the tears were still falling from her eyes. Callie moved a lock of hair behind her ear and left her hand there when she felt Arizona lean into her touch.

"Arizona. Can you look at me" nothing "please"

blinking her eyes open she started at the women in front of her. Neither said anything for a few moments until Arizona scratched out as quite "I'm sorry"

"it's okay"

"no it's not"

"no. it's not. I don't like to be spoken to like that, especially from you. But I know you are hurting and you were having a moment and sometimes we snap. So for this time it's okay."

"I won't do it again"

"you might. But I might at some point too."

Arizona nodded in understanding

"you ordered?"

"Chinese"

"good choice"

"thanks." Looking to see if Arizona is going to say more. She doesn't "Arizona, can we talk about what you said?"

with a big sigh "I'm scared" more tears

Seeing and feeling and hearing the vulnerability in her voice tears came to Callie's eyes too "Oh love I know you are. It's scary; you are allowed to be scared. I'm so sorry that is this happening that you have to feel this pain. If I could fix it I would"

Arizona pushed her body up and lightly pulled Callie to come sit where her head just was. Callie understood and moved onto the couch, Arizona melted into her the moment she hit the couch and Callie just held her. It was probably ten maybe twenty minutes later when Arizona shifted her head to look up at Callie "Thank you for understanding and taking care of me. I know I have not been the easiest most fun person these last two weeks."

"I'm just glad I'm not one of your interns!"

"Oh gosh they are babies. You would think that they would be able to handle two weeks where I'm a little harder on them. I mean they call Bailey the Nazi! How am I worse then that! And you and Christina are mean to them all the time- Christina doesn't even know their names!"

Callie chuckled "I just don't think they expect that from you- it freaked them out"

"Well they need to toughen up and get over it. I'm not always all sunshine and rainbows" after a few minutes Arizona sat up and looking over at Callie she was trying to work up the nerve to talk to her about documents she was planning on signing to be Emma's legal guardian should Jenny not make it. "Callie.. I want to tell you something, talk to you about something." Callie looked over at her with a raised eye brow waiting for Arizona to continue just as she was about to open her mouth again the computer on the coffee table started make noise- the two women looked over and saw that there was a Skype call coming in.

"Oh your Mom's calling, you should answer she probably wants to make sure we are all set for tomorrow"

Arizona grabbed the computer and hit accept as she placed it on her lap. Suddenly it was little Emma's face that appeared on the screen and not Barbara as Arizona and Callie expected. "Granma! Look I did it all buyed my self! Hi Aunt Zona! I calleded you buyed my self!"

Giggling at the little girl "Hi Munchkin! That's very impressive of you. Where's Grandma?"

"in the kitchen. She said I have to go to bed soon" Emma gave with a pout

"She is right, you need to get a good nights sleep because you know what is going to happen tomorrow?"

"YOU COME TO ME AGAIN!"

"That's right! And I need my favorite little girl to be well rested so she can hang with me"

"I will I promise"

Callie was loving watching Arizona interact with her niece and thought now would be a good time to go get some laundry done while Arizona was occupied. She leaned in to whisper her plan to Arizona so she can slip away. And when she did her face came into view of the little blonde on the other end.

"Who is that?"

holding on to Callie so she didn't get up yet "Emma, this is Callie. You remember you talked to her a little bit before your birthday?"

suddenly getting a little shy, Emma just shook her head no

"it's okay, that was a little while ago. Callie, this is my favorite little girl Emma, and Emma this is Callie, my girlfriend. She is going to come with me to visit you tomorrow"

"HI Emma- I'm really excited to meet you! Your Aunt Zona has told me a lot about you"

"Hi." Smiling shyly. Before anyone could say anything else Barbara Robbins came into view.

"Oh! Hi dear! HI CALLIE!"

"Hi Mrs. Robbins" "Hi Mom" the women said at the same time

"I'm so excited to meet you in the flesh tomorrow Callie, but you better just be calling me Barbara by then. Mrs. Robbins is my mother in law."

Laughing "okay. I'm excited to meet you too. "

"Emma, I see you figured out how to call Arizona all on your own dear…." Giving a disapproving look to the little one

"I did it all byed my self! Look! Aunt Zona AND Callie are coming tomorrow!"

"I know dear"

"Did you know that Callie is Aunt Zona's girlfriend" the little one giggled at this information and gave a cute smile to her Aunt. The Three older women just laughed

"I did know that. What do you think of that?"

Trying to whisper but everyone could hear her " I think she is pretty. She looks like Princess Jasmine Granma"

Callie let out a laugh at this and Arizona looked over at the brunette and smiled "She does look like a pretty princess Munchkin, I agree!"

"Well Princess Callie and Aunt Arizona looks like we are all very excited for your arrival. But I need to get this little one to bed. Your Dad or I will be at the airport to fetch you tomorrow dears"

"Okay Mom. I'll call when we land. Goodnight Emma, sweet dreams"

"night night Love you"

"love you too"

shyly "bye Callie"

"Goodnight Emma. See you tomorrow!"

And with that they ended the call and Arizona turned to Callie " I think you have yourself a little fan there Princess"

Blushing "oh god. She is too cute"

"And smart. You are very pretty Calliope" kissing her cheek

Smiling into a kiss "so are you love. I'm going to get the laundry going. We still need to pack! "

"Okay, need help?"

"No you wait here for the delivery guy"

Arizona and Callie spent the rest of the evening packing, having dinner, and getting everything they needed for the days away in Boston. They went to bed early being they had to be out the door by 5:30am to make their flight. Talking to Emma and Barbara on the computer briefly calmed Callie down a little bit but she was still really nervous about meeting the Robbins family, and mostly on meeting Mr. Robbins. Callie had spoken to him a few times on the computer; he was a very composted man, strong, and a bit uncompromising. She was terrified. Arizona had assured her that he would love her but she wasn't sure. Callie didn't always do great with parents.


End file.
